The prior art has provided examples of adjustable hand rails as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,283; 4,421,302; and 4,939,876.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for the use of a retrofit hand rail structure of the type as presented by the instant invention to accommodate a child at various stages of growth to position an associated secondary hand rail member for ease of access to that child.